forbidden secrets
by markay45
Summary: 86 years after Edward left bella grew up.she was changed just like in all the other fanfics but what happens when he has a human all over him when they meet again?


Forbidden secrets

It had been 86 years since the day Edward Cullen had walked out of my life. Taking my best friend and my family with him. I hadn't thought of that day much because it brought back unwanted memories. My life had completely did a 180 since that day. For the next few months I was completely depressed until my best friend Jacob pulled me out of it. than one day in the woods Laurent attacked me. The wolves showed but not in time, and that was the last time anyone from forks saw me. After three days of torture I woke up in a unknown house.

Flashback :

" _shes waking up !"_

_" move! Give her space!"_

_" shes so pretty !"_

_I awoke and everything seemed clear. Unnaturally clear._

_" hi im Julie and this is evan…."_

_I really didn't pay attention to her… she was talking a billion miles a minute. I took in my surroundings. I was in a blue room. There were stripes on the wall and old black and white pictures hanging up._

_" um where am I ?"_

_" oh how rude of us ! well we were traveling through the woods and we knew you were changing so we brought you here….you didn't scream a lot. We were very surprised'_

_" hello im evan. This is my sister. She talks fast. Sorry"_

_" oh..um hi I'm bella. "_

End flashback

From then on we became a family. Evan wanting to be more than friends. Julie found her mate and Evan and I were on and off. Turns out im one bad ass vampire. Im a power absorber. Any vampire within 5 feet of me transfers their powers to me. We don't know why or how I have this ability but it just started happening about a year after I was changed.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:30. Ugh another day of school. The four of us were currently in England, attending a small public school. I walked to my closet. I had changed a lot since that day. I guess you could say im more outgoing. I don't know. But my style sure had improved. I pulled out a short yellow marc by marc Jacobs dress. I grabbed a pair of white open toed stilettos a white D&G bag and a white cardigan. Oh yes.. my style had changed. I walked down stairs where the gang was waiting. My hair had lightened a bit and my eyes changed with my emotions. Right now they were the gold they were supposed to be.

"ready?"

They nodded. We jumped into the baby blue Bentley in the garage. We put the top down and turned up the music. It was the first day ..for us anyway and we had to make an entrance. We were going as the adopted children of a wealthy man who was never home. No one asked and we never told. We were flying down the curved roads when we approached the school. We pulled in and all eyes were on us. And that was to be expected. All the other cars were not as fast and weren't as loud as ours. Except for the cherry red Mercedes parked on the far end. I wasn't paying much attention to it seeing as I block out anything that has to do the cullens. We were parking when I was hit with two different powers that I didn't have. I could feel the power running though me. But once it starts it doesn't stop till its done. Finally it was done and I got the urge to sense everyones emotions. I didn't know what they were yet and I wasn't going to find out. I have the ability choose which powers I want to be used at the time. Otherwise id be like a radiating powerball. Right now I wasn't using any. And I didn't have any intention on using any of them while at school.

We stepped out of the car and the cat calls and whistles started. Even acting as my brother couldn't do a thing about it. mike julies mate had no choice but to ignore it to. We started walking when we stopeed and looked at each other. We could all smell the smell. Vampires. We turned around and sure enough. There they were. Staring at us like they saw a ghost. Did I mention that I was mad at them ? they left me. For no reason. There was alice standing with jasper. She looked like she was trying to control the urge to jump up and down. Then Rosalie and Emmett. They still looked the same. Finally there was Edward…with a human hanging all over him. Of course my family knew what had happened. They all hated them. Than a teacher walked up to me and broke our staring contest.

" excuse me but I don't think that that dress is in dress code. "

I turned to her

" yes it is. Trust me."

Poor women didn't stand a chance against my powers.

"oh yes your right. Im sorry. Don't be late to class"

She turned and walked away. I turned to my family just as alice and Emmett stared racing towards me

" lets go get out schedules"

We started walking when all of a sudden alice and Emmett raced right passed us..realized they went to far and turned around. And came hurdling towards me.

"BELLA!"

" um no. ?"

I walked around them with my family in tow. We walked through the doors and got our schedules. Julie and I were juniors and evan and mike were seniors. We walked right back out with 5 minutes till calss and I bumped right into a weird smelling human.

" oh im sorry"

When a familiar hand helped her up I froze.

I looked around and it was just the Cullens and us. Evan came and out his arm around me.

" bella! What are you doing here?" asked alice

" oh ya know just going to school? You?...no shit Sherlock what do you think im doing it's a school..geez I thought you were smart…aw Edward I see you haven't broken your old habits.. but really..shes not even that pretty…tsktsk.. im sure the vulturi wouldn't like to hear about who your involved with… they sure didn't like it with me"

Than the human spoke

"whoa your that bitch bella who left my poor eddie?"

" eddie? Hmm pet names? Iss there a place where I can throw up?"

I turned on my heels and walked to my first period. I left myfamily only to see Edward alice and the human in my class…science..this is fan-freakin tastic.


End file.
